New Group
by Show Expert 1
Summary: Davis here's the others talked bad about him behind his back, but then he meets a new group. They'll have to work together in order to stop a new threat. 2/4 crossover. Daikari and Takumi
1. Meet The Warriors

Chapter 1: Meet The Warriors

"Oh man I gotta step on it fast." Davis said.

"If we're late again the others will probably kill us." Veemon said. They were running down the halls of the school to meet up with the other digidestine to head to the digital world. When Davis got to the door he was about to open it until he heard voices.

"What's taking him so long?" Yolei said.

"I'll be honest Davis may be a good guy, but he hasn't changed at all. Probably not from the day he was born." Cody said.

"Yeah he's always saying how great he is. It's super annoying and crazy." T.K. said.

"Not to mention his competitive streak with you. It's ridiculous and it's driving us all crazy." Kari said.

"Maybe that's because he is crazy." Gatomon said.

"Ross and Ken are waiting and while we're waiting for him he's probably goofing around like the annoying idiot he is." Yolei said. Davis could not believe he was hearing all those things. He thought they were his friends, but it seems he was wrong because if they were they wouldn't be saying those thing especially behind his back. He didn't bother going in, he just ran.

"Davis wait." Veemon said. He kept running and straight out of the school with tears running down his face. He didn't see where he was going and bumped into a guy with spikey brown hair, green eyes, light green jacket, dark green pants, shirt, and shoes.

"Oh sorry." The guy said.

"No it's my fault, I wasn't seeing where I was going." Davis said. "I'm Davis."

"Louie." The guy said as they shook hands. Then Louie noticed Davis's eyes red. "Hey are you okay you look like you've been crying?"

"I don't want to talk about it." Davis said.

"Don't worry about it." Veemon said.

"Wow a digimon." Louie said.

"You know about digimon." Davis said.

"Just from my friends since they've been to a place called the digital world. I've always wanted to see one." Louie said. "I was just on my way to meet them. You want to come?"

"Sure." Davis said. He followed Louie up to the mall where he met up with Louie's friends.

"Hey guys over here." Louie said. There were 5 boys and one girl. "Guys this is Davis."

"Hi Davis, I'm Takuya."

"I'm Koji."

"I'm Koichi."

"I'm Tommy."

"I'm J.P."

"And I'm Zoe."

"It's nice to meet all of you." Davis said. "This is my partner Veemon."

"Hi there." Veemon said.

"Wow we never saw that digimon before." Takuya said.

"You guys have been to the digital world?" Davis said.

"Yeah in fact we even saved it." Koji said.

"You guys are digidestine?" Davis said.

"A digidestine?" J.P. said.

"We prefer legendary warriors." Tommy said.

"What are legendary warriors?" Davis said.

"You never heard of the legendary warriors before?" Koichi said.

"The legendary warriors were a group of digimon that saved the digital world long ago." Zoe said. "They were changed to spirits and we got them and that allows us to become them through a process called Spirit Evolve."

"You mean you guys can become digimon!" Veemon said.

"Well they can, but I can't." Louie said.

"There are a total of ten legendary warriors." Koji said.

"But wait only six of you can become digimon." Davis said.

"True, but we carry around the other 4. There's just not anyone to inherit them." Koichi said.

"Yeah and look at this. It's called a D-Tector." Takuya said showing his D-Tector. "This allows to spirit evolve."

"Wow that thing is pretty cool. This thing here is called a D3 or digivice." Davis said showing his digivice.

"Wow never saw that before." Tommy said.

"Okay Davis why don't you tell us your story and we tell you ours." Koji said and they told each side of the story.

"Wow that's real cool." J.P. said.

"Yeah I wish I was there during the fight with Malomyotismon." Zoe said.

"You guys are cool too. That Lucemon sounds like something." Davis said.

"So Davis where are your friends?" Koichi said since Davis also mentioned about the others and that had Davis depressed.

"Davis what's the matter?" Takuya said.

"Alright you guys should know." Davis said and he told them that the others were talking about him behind his back.

"I can't believe they would do that." Koji said.

"And I thought I had a tough time knowing about friendship." Zoe said.

"If they did that, then they're not your friends at all." Louie said.

"Yeah, but now what. I still have Ken and Ross, but how can I hang with them without even looking at the others. Ken has a thing for Yolei." Davis said.

"You know what Davis we can't leave you like this. I think you should stick with us for a while." Takuya said.

"That's a great idea." Louie said.

"Are you sure?" Davis said.

"Positive." Zoe said.

"Yeah someone like you shouldn't stay with those people." Koichi said.

"From what you told us you deserve better." Tommy said.

"Plus no one should be talked like that." Koji said.

"We are staying in Odaiba for a while before we go back to Shinbuya." J.P. said.

"Wow thanks you guys." Davis said.

"Davis are you sure about this?" Veemon said.

"These guys insist Veemon. Besides something tells me I can trust them." Davis said.

"What about Ken and Ross?" Veemon said.

"If they hear what the others said and did, then maybe they will join us and if they don't well I still got these guys." Davis said.

To Be Continued

Davis has met a new group of digidestine known as the legendary warriors, but what affect will this have with the other digidestine. Find out on the next Digimon Digital Monsters.


	2. Quit

Ross, one of the second group of digidestine, was walking through the streets with his partners Aquamon and Gotsumon.

"I wonder what happened that didn't let Davis show." Ross said.

"You can ask him, there he is." Gotsumon said and he spotted him and Veemon.

"Hey Davis." Ross said as he ran to catch up to him. "Hey how come you didn't come to the digital world?" Davis just gave him his goggles and a piece of paper.

"Here give this to the others and read what's on the note." Davis said and just left.

"Wait Davis what's this about? Davis." Ross said, but he just kept walking. "What could have…" Ross stopped and started reading the piece of paper. "I am going to kill them."

"Wait what is it Ross?" Aquamon said and they went after him. Ross met up with the others in the computer room.

"Hey Ross." Yolei said.

"Are you guys happy?" Ross said.

"What are you talking about?" Cody said.

"Have a look at this and these." Ross said handing the paper and showing Davis's goggles.

"What are you doing with Davis's goggles?" Kari said.

"Whoa guys listen to this." T.K. said.

"I've heard what Kari, T.K., Yolei, and Cody said about me and decided to leave the digidestine. I've found a new group who accepted me. You can give my goggles to T.K. or Ross can lead since he has his own goggles. Sign Davis." The note said.

"Davis is leaving." Kari said.

"Yeah what did you guys say?" Ross said.

"He must have heard us yesterday." Yolei said.

"That's why he didn't show yesterday." Cody said.

"Look I don't know what you guys said, but you better apologize." Ross said.

"We should at least find him and find out who this new group is." T.K. said and they left to find him.

…..

The Warriors

Davis just told Takuya and the others what he just did.

"Are you sure you wanted to give those goggles away." Takuya said.

"I rather have them earn, that's how I got them. Now that I'm not with those guys anymore they just mean nothing." Davis said.

"Well I think you made the right decision." Zoe said.

"Hey look at those people. Should we help them they look like they're looking for something?" Tommy said. They turned and saw T.K. and the others.

"Wait those are my former friends." Davis said.

"Hey guys there he is." Yolei said and they all ran to him.

"What are you guys doing here?" Davis said.

"Looking for you." Cody said.

"Davis what are you doing leaving us like this?" Kari said.

"And who are these guys? Are they the new group?" Ross said.

"Yeah this is Takuya, Koji, Tommy, Koichi, J.P., Zoe, and Louie." Davis said.

"Okay Davis come on, come back with us." Yolei said.

"Hey you can't just expect him to go with you." Takuya said.

"Yeah why should he stay with you?" Koji said.

"Because we're his friends." Ross said.

"Some friends you are." Zoe said.

"Guys Ross is okay." Davis said.

"Okay Davis this is crazy just come on back." T.K. said.

"No. I'm through being pushed around." Davis said.

"Davis told us everything about you and all the battles you've been in." Louie said.

"Frankly you should be a shame." Koichi said.

"He sacrificed himself and you guys just treat him like dirt." J.P. said.

"Davis please you can't leave." Kari said, but Davis didn't say a thing. Takuya noticed the way he looked at her.

"Davis just forget them and come on." Zoe said.

"Davis." T.K. said.

"Let it go T.K. This is your chance to be leader. Everyone thinks you make a better leader, everyone thinks you're Mr. Perfect. Well you know what I don't." Davis said. "Let's just see if you can even handle it. So in case you didn't get it I quit." They just left after that and T.K. snapped because no one talks to him like that.

"Fine go Davis." T.K. said. "We don't you need you anyway. We're better off without you." Davis and the others just kept walking.

"T.K. why did you say that?" Ross said.

"I don't know I just snapped and I was angry." T.K. said.

…

Davis

Davis was staring out as the sun began to set.

"Hey Davis are you okay?" Takuya said.

"Yeah I'm fine." Davis said.

"Hey the way you looked at the girl in pink, what was that about?" Takuya said.

"Kari, well to be honest I have a crush on her." Davis said. "Now that she doesn't seem to be my friend I don't know where I am with her anymore."

"Oh I get it. Don't worry either things could get better or you'll find someone else." Takuya said. "Between you and me I actually have a thing for Zoe."

"You like Zoe? Actually I can see that." Davis said. Then Takuya's D-Tector began to go off.

"That's weird this never happened before?" Takuya said.

"Takuya!" The others appeared and their D-Tectors were going off as well.

"What's happening?" Louie said. Then a version of Ophanimon appeared.

"Greetings children." Ophanimon said.

"Ophanimon!" Takuya said.

"That's Ophanimon?" Louie said.

"It seems you have new friends." Ophanimon said. "Greetings I am one of the Celestial digimon, Ophanimon."

"Hi I'm Louie." Louie said.

"I'm Davis." Davis said.

"I'm Veemon." Veemon said.

"Davis and Veemon, I've heard of you. You hold the crest of miracles and destroyed Malomyotismon." Ophanimon said.

"Ophanimon is something wrong?" Koji said.

"I'm afraid so." Ophanimon said. "A new evil is rising. It may even be worse than Lucemon if it's not stopped."

"A new threat?" J.P. said.

"Worse than Lucemon." Zoe said.

"Who is it?" Koichi said.

"I do not know, but I know it will take all the warriors to stop him." Ophanimon said. "You must find those who will inherit the spirits of metal, wood, water, and earth."

'Could I be one of the warriors?' Louie thought.

"Ophanimon let me help. I may not spirit evolve, but I can still help." Davis said.

"If you wish than I can't stop you. Head to the digital world to meet with your old friend Bokomon and Neemon. Good luck." Ophanimon said and disappeared.

….

Ken

Ken and Stingmon were in the digital world.

"Another great day." Stingmon said.

"Yeah I just wonder where Davis and the others are." Ken said. What he didn't know was that he was being watched by a mysterious figure.

To Be Continued.

Who is this new threat and what will happen to Davis now that he will join the legendary warriors? You'll have to see the next Digimon Digital Monsters.


	3. Pure Metal

Chapter 12: Pure Metal

A giant digimon was walking into a ceremony room where his master waited.

"You summoned me master."

"Yes, I brought you back to get the one thing I needed. It's time to take your vengeance on your former master and the one that destroyed you. Go now Kimeramon!"

….

Davis

"Davis are you sure I mean we can handle whatever threat there may be." J.P. said.

"Come on guys I want to help you. It's my job as a digidestine to protect the digital world." Davis said. The legendary warriors were going to leave to go to the digital world and Davis wanted to go.

"I want to go too." Louie said.

"But Louie it's going to be dangerous." Koji said.

"I don't care. This time I'm going." Louie said.

"Well alright if you guys want to. Let's find a Trailmon and we can go." Takuya said.

"We don't need a Trailmon, whatever that is." Davis said.

"Yeah Davis can take us there." Veemon said.

"How?" Tommy said.

"Any of you got a computer?" Davis said.

"Right here." Louie said as he placed one down on a desk.

"Digi-Port Open." Davis said and he opened the digital gate.

"What is that?" Zoe said.

"A digital gate, just hold up your D-Tectors up to it." Davis said.

"But I don't have a D-Tector." Louie said.

"Then grab on to someone." Davis said and grabbed Koichi. They held up their devices and went through the digi-port and ended up in the digital world.

"Wow that could make things easier." Takuya said.

"Wow so this is the digital world." Louie said.

"Takuya over here." They turned and saw Bokomon and Neemon

"Bokomon, Neemon!" Takuya said.

"It's so glad to see you here." Bokomon said.

"Things haven't been the same with you gone." Neemon said.

"How did you guys know to find us here?" J.P. said.

"Lady Ophanimon told us everything." Bokomon said.

"Hey who are they?" Neemon said referring to Davis, Louie, and Veemon. Then Bokomon pulled his waist band. "You nitwit those are three Ophanimon told us about.

"So you're Bokomon and Neemon." Louie said.

"We came because we want to help the others here." Davis said.

"Well it's a good thing you came." Bokomon said. "Just the other night a strange digimon flew through here and he was not nice. The weird thing is it was a digimon I've never seen before."

"Then whoever it is we better find him. It could be the threat we were told about." Takuya said.

…..

The Digidestine

The digidestine were in the computer room and were upset that Davis was actually gone.

"I can't believe Davis left." Yolei said.

"So what do we do now?" Cody said.

"What do you mean, we're just going to have to keep going without him. I don't like this any better, but it seems there's nothing we can do." T.K. said. Yolei noticed how quiet and upset Kari was.

"Kari what's wrong?" Yolei said.

"You haven't said a word since this morning." Gatomon said.

"I don't know, I feel so strange." Kari said and was holding her heart.

"There is one thing you guys can do, apologize." Ross said.

"I hate to interrupt, but it seems Ken is sending us a message." Hawkmon said and they noticed there was a message from Ken.

"It says that there is a disturbance in the digital world. He's gone ahead to check it out. We better go." Yolei said and they went through the digi-port.

…

The Warriors

They continued to look for the strange digimon that Bokomon spotted last knight with him in the lead.

"This is the area that strange digimon was last seen." Bokomon said.

"Yeah you're telling me and it must be big or strong." Koji said as he spotted some trees broken.

"Bokomon can you tell us what it looked like?" Koichi said.

"Well." Bokomon said.

"Hold up, there's something in the bushes." Veemon said. The bushes were rustling and Ken and Wormmon came out.

"Ken!" Davis said.

"Davis." Ken said.

"Davis who is he?" Takuya said.

"This is Ken, he's my best friend." Davis said.

"Oh you're the Ken Davis told us about." Zoe said.

"Davis who are they and where are the others?" Ken said.

"Oh that's right you don't know." Davis said.

"Guys something else is coming." J.P. said and the other digidestine arrived.

"Davis." Ross said.

"What are you guys doing here?" Davis said not happy to see them.

"Ken sent us a message saying there was a disturbance here." Cody said.

"It must be the digimon we're looking for." Koichi said.

"But what digimon is that?" Louie said.

"**Heat Viper**." A heat blast hit the ground and they were all blown back.

"Heat Viper! Only one digimon has that attack." Ken said and Kimeramon flew down.

"Hello digidestine." Kimeramon said.

"Oh my that's the digimon." Bokomon said.

"Oh no it's Kimeramon." Davis said.

"Who's Kimeramon?" Takuya said.

"Kimeramon is a digimon made from the powers of darkness." T.K. said.

"But Magnamon destroyed him." Yolei said.

"How is it you're alive?" Ken said.

"Let's say I have a new master now, but aren't you happy to see me." Kimeramon said.

"Why would Ken be happy?" Koji said.

"Because I created him when I was under the powers of darkness." Ken said.

"Yes well now I've come for my vengeance." Kimeramon said.

"You want to fight you got it." Takuya said.

"Let us handle it, we've dealt with Kimeramon before and none of you seem to have digimon partners." T.K. said.

"We took him down before and we'll do it again." Armadillomon said.

"Let's do it." Patamon said.

"Armadillomon digivolve to….Ankylomon"

"Patamon digivolve to….Angemon"

"Ankylomon, Angemon DNA digivolve to…Shakkoumon"

"This time he won't know what hit him." Hawkmon said.

"I'm with you." Gatomon said.

"Hawkmon digivolve to…Aquailamon"

"Aquailamon, Gatomon DNA digivolve to…..Silphymon"

"You seem to have learned new tricks since I last saw you." Kimeramon said.

"**Kachina Bomb."**

"**Static Force**." Both of them launched their attacks.

"But not enough to help you." Kimeramon said unhurt.

"Davis we need Imperialdramon." Ken said.

"We're also going to need Crazillamon." Ross said.

"I don't think so." Kimeramon said.

"**Heat Viper**." Kimeramon blasted both Shakkoumon and Silphymon down and had them dedigivolve with the others being blown back.

"He seems even more powerful." Kari said.

"Well I guess it's our turn." Takuya said. "Let's do it guys."

"Execute, Spirit Evolution."

"Agunimon."

"Lobomon."

"Kumamon."

"Beetlemon."

"Kazemon."

"Loweemon."

"No way they became digimon." Ross said and they were all impressed.

"**Pyro Punch**."

"**Howling Laser**."

"**Blizzard Blaster**."

"**Hurricane Wave**."

"**Lightning Blitz**."

"**Shadow Meteor**." All six of them launched their attacks and Kimeramon was pushed back.

"The six of you might actually be a challenge." Kimeramon said.

"You haven't seen anything yet." Agunimon said. Then they all charged in, but Kimeramon flew over them.

"**Heat Viper**." Kimeramon blasted above them and easily took them down.

"Oh no guys." Louie said.

"I cannot be stopped so easily." Kimeramon said. "You children are finished."

"Yeah right." Davis said. "Admit it, it's really me you want since I destroyed you."

"You're actually right kid." Kimeramon said and went for him.

"Davis get out of there." Takuya said.

"No way I don't run no matter what." Davis said. Then Koji's D-Tector glowed and the spirits of metal were going to Davis.

"The spirits of metal?" Koji said. Then they transformed.

"They're being purified like the spirits of darkness." Koichi said. Davis's D3 turned into a silver D-Tector and the spirits went to him.

"A D-Tector?" Davis said.

"No way." Louie said.

"Execute, Spirit Evolution." Davis said and his whole body began to transform. In his place was a digimon with a sword and one shield mirror. His armor was a combo of silver and green with mirror braces on his arms and legs with an actual metal face.

"Flectomon."

"What happened to Mercurymon?" Neemon said.

"It's the same as Duskmon to Loweemon." Bokomon said.

"It matters not I shall destroy you." Kimeramon said.

"Come and get me mutant dragon." Flectomon said.

"**Heat Viper**." Kimeramon launched his heat blast.

"**Reflect Shield**." Flectomon absorbed the blast in his shield.

"Now watch this." Flectomon said. He launched the blast out of his shield back at Kimeramon.

"**Mirror Sword**." He used his sword and sliced Kimeramon in half and didn't even move with Kimeramon having a fractal code.

"What is that?" Ken said.

"His fractal code." Zoe said.

"It seems history repeats itself." Flectomon said with his new D-Tector. "Fractal Code Digitize." Kimeramon was defeated and Flectomon turned back.

"Davis that was amazing." Takuya said.

"You rocked it." J.P. said.

"Yeah well let's go guys." Davis said and they began to leave.

"Wait Davis where are you going?" Ken said.

"Why don't you ask the others?" Davis said. What they didn't know was that they were being watched.

"So the legendary warriors have returned, but so have I."

To Be Continued

Who is the master that brought Kimeramon back? Perhaps you will find out on a new Digimon Digital Monsters.


	4. Forest Madness

Chapter 2: Forest Madness

Louie was looking out into the sky thinking about Davis becoming a legendary warrior, Flectomon.

'Why is it Davis can transform into digimon, but not me?' Louie thought.

"Hey Louie what are you doing?" Davis said as he checked on him.

"Oh nothing." Louie said.

"It's so cool to become a digimon." Davis said. "Hey if you're thinking if you'll become one don't worry. You'll be one someday, I'm sure of it."

…..

The Digidestine

They were busy rebuilding the damage that was done by Kimeramon.

"Okay that's the last of it." T.K. said.

"Good now I want to know what's going on with Davis?" Ken said.

"That's right you don't know yet Ken." Ross said.

"Know what?" Ken said and they were told what the others said about Davis and saying it behind his back. After hearing that Ken walked away.

"Ken where are you going?" Yolei said.

"Anywhere, but here. I can't be a part of any team that talks about my friends that way, especially about my best friend." Ken said and kept on walking.

"Wait Ken come back." Cody said. Ross looked at Davis's old goggles.

"T.K." Ross said and handed him the goggles.

"Ross?" T.K. said.

"I'm with Ken. I don't want to be a part of a team that talks about their friends like that." Ross said and walked away. "Ken wait up." He caught up to Ken.

"No guys come back." Kari said.

"So what now?" Ken said.

"We could ask Davis to join his new group. Things just aren't the same without him." Ross said and Ken agreed.

…..

A Lair

A digimon that was a human sized and shape black dragon with yellow eyes was looking at an orb, watching the digidestine.

"Trouble in paradise, but I will have the Dark Spore you hold Ken." The digimon said and went to a cage that made a hissing sound. "I think it's time to let my pet out. Why don't you go out and play." He opened the cage up.

…

Kari

Kari was in her room and was depressed about everything that's happen.

"First we lost Davis and now we lost about half of our friends." Kari said. "I was afraid of this." Kari said.

"What?" Gatomon said.

"The same reason it's hard to choose between Davis and T.K. I just don't want to see someone hurt." Kari said. She looked up and could have sworn she saw Davis's face.

…

The Warriors

The warriors were in the digital world keeping their eye out for this new threat even though they still have no idea who or what it was.

"This is crazy we don't even know what we're looking for." J.P. said.

"We felt the same thing about the spirits." Takuya said.

"It would help if we know what we are looking for." Zoe said.

"Right now I'm wondering how Kimeramon was brought back to life." Davis said.

"Yeah he shouldn't have come back as a digiegg and even if he did he would be in the in-training level if he had one." Veemon said.

"Davis." They looked and saw Ken and Ross.

"Ken, Ross?" Davis said.

"What do you two want?" Koji said.

"We were wondering if we could join you guys." Ross said.

"You want to join us?" Louie said.

"Please we don't want to be a part of that old team anymore." Ken said.

"Davis what do you say?" Koichi said.

"I say yes." Davis said.

"Really?" Tommy said.

"Ken and Ross are my best friends. Besides these guys didn't say anything bad about me so I think it's a great idea." Davis said.

"Well if Davis says it's a good idea then so be it." Takuya said.

'I wonder if we let Ken and Ross join us will they become the new warriors? Then what would that make me, the mascot.' Louie thought. Then an Orochimon came slivering in their way.

"What is that thing?" J.P. said.

"It's scary looking." Tommy said.

"His name is Orochimon. He's a powerful and dangerous digimon." Wormmon said.

"Great and I hate snakes." Ross said.

"**Inferno Blast**." Orochimon said and launched a flamethrower attack at them, but they got out of the way.

"Then let's teach this snake if you play with fire you're going to get burn." Takuya said.

"Execute, Beast Spirit Evolution."

"Burninggreymon."

"Kendogarurumon."

"Zephyrmon."

"Korikkakumon."

"Metalkabuterimon."

"Jagerloweemon."

"Wait that have two forms?" Ross said.

"Now let's see what my beast spirit is all about." Davis said.

"Execute, Beast Spirit Evolution." In Davis's place was a creature with sharp teeth and hands with a sword on one end of a chain and one of Sakkakumon's orbs on the other with silver metal armor.

"Steeltomon."

"Wait why does his beast spirit look more human?" Metalkabuterimon said.

"Maybe it's the same as Zephyrmon." Korikkakumon said.

"It doesn't matter. Let's see if this snake can even shed its skin." Burninggreymon said.

"**Pyro Barrage**."

"**Lupine Laser**."

"**Bolo Thunder**."

"**Hurricane Gale**."

"**Frozen Arrowheads**."

"**Ebony Blaster**." Each of them took down a head.

"Head's up." Steeltomon said. He wrapped the orb around a head and struck his sword in it taking it out.

"They got him." Louie said. The only head left was the main one, but all the other heads grew back.

"No way his head grew back." Ken said.

"That's one of Orochimon's personalities. That grey head is his main one." Bokomon said. Orochimon blew out a red smoke and made them all dizzy. Then he struck his tail at all of them and took them down except Steeltomon, but barely standing.

"Unless we can take out his main head we won't beat him." Ken said.

"Another shot of that breath of his and they won't see straight." Ross said.

"Not if I can do something about it." Louie said and grabbed a stick.

"Louie get away." Ross said. Louie hit Orochimon with the stick, but it just broke and he spotted him.

"Louie." Steeltomon said, but Orochimon hit him with his tail.

"Louie get out of there." Ken said.

"No way am I going to run." Louie said. "Come and get me you snake." Then Takuya's D-Tector reacted and the spirits of wood came out and transformed.

"The spirits of wood are being purified." Bokomon said. Then a green D-Tector appeared in front of Louie and the spirits entered.

"I have a D-Tector just what I need." Louie said.

"Execute, Spirit Evolution." Louie said. He became a digimon that looked like Destiny Hero Blade Master, but no blades and his armor was green with his hair grass.

"Naramon."

"Louie spirit evolved." Bokomon said.

"I like this guy better." Neemon said. Naramon placed his hands together and held them up.

"**Forest Fury**." He launched energy leaves that struck Orochimon like a storm.

"I like this." Naramon said. Orochimon tried to bite down on him, but he jumped from head to head and got out of the way.

"Slide Evolution." He turned into a green zebra centaur with a gladiator top.

"Zentarumon." He ran and jumped on top of Orochimon.

"**Cactus Fist**." Zentarumon launched a cactus from his fist and hit Orochimon.

"**Ever Green Stomp**." He slammed his front hooves down and launched a green energy wave that had Orochimon's fractal code appeared.

"Slide Evolution." He became Naramon.

"Who likes snakes anyway?" Naramon said and got his new D-Tector. "Fractal Code Digitize." He scanned Orochimon and everything settled down.

"You did it Louie." Tommy said.

"I can't believe it, I'm a legendary warrior." Louie said.

"Yes it would appear so." They saw the dragon digimon up on a cliff.

"It does not matter though. You may have defeated Orochimon and Kimeramon, but you won't defeat me."

"You brought Kimeramon back to life." Ken said.

"Very good Ken and remember I'll becoming for you for that Dark Spore."

"Who are you?" Davis said.

"I am Zivemon. Remember this name for it will be the one who will destroy the human and digital world." The dragon named Zivemon said and disappeared.

To Be Continued

Who is this Zivemon and what does he want with Ken. Answers to come on Digimon Digital Monsters.


	5. Hammer Slammer

Chapter 5: Hammer Slammer

A digimon with blue diamonds around his wrist in white armor was walking towards Zivemon.

"You summoned me your greatness."

"Yes Lightadromon." Zivemon said. "The legendary warriors have returned. I want you to find them and destroy them."

"It will be my pleasure." Lightadromon said.

"Before you go, here's a little something." Zivemon said as he tapped his forehead.

…..

The Warriors

"Okay we know who we're fighting now." Takuya said. They were going over what they already know.

"Yeah a dragon digimon named Zivemon that's after Ken." Ross said.

"What does Zivemon want with Ken?" Tommy said.

"He said he wanted the Dark Spore." Wormmon said.

"What is this Dark Spore?" Koichi said.

"It's a spore that's inside my neck." Ken said. "Before I joined Davis it made me smarter and better at sports."

"Wow I want one." J.P. said.

"Trust me you don't. I've had it for years and it turned me evil. When I found out about the digimon being living creatures and my parents love I broke free." Ken said.

"What would Zivemon want with it?" Koji said.

"Who knows?" Louie said.

"Davis what do you think?" Veemon said.

"I don't know." Davis said.

"Davis I know you're mad at the others, but we might need their help." Ken said.

"No way, I can't even look at them without getting upset." Davis said.

"It's alright Davis." Zoe said and grabbed his hand. That made Takuya a little jealous.

"I wonder what they're doing right now." Ross said.

….

T.K.

T.K. was shooting hoops, but with his frustration he kept missing.

"Man I can't believe Ken and Ross just left." T.K. said.

"Well I can imagine why." Patamon said.

"What are you talking about?" T.K. said.

"T.K. you're one of the nicest guys I know, but you were being a jerk by talking about Davis behind his back." Patamon said.

"You're taking their side." T.K. said.

"I'm not taking sides. I'm just saying you should think how you're treating Davis." Patamon said. "You treat him poorly than the others." T.K. began to think and look at the goggles Ross gave him.

"You might be right Patamon." T.K. said in a depressed tone.

"I am like how you wanted to use Davis as a decoy or you, Tai, and Matt giving him a hard time when we fought Metalgreymon. You didn't even try to understand how Davis was feeling." Patamon said. "You have to admit T.K., I hate telling you this, but you haven't been a good friend to Davis."

"Oh man I'm such an idiot." T.K. said.

…

The Warriors

"Hey guys check it out." Ken said and they turned to the computer. "There's something going on in the digital world."

"We better check it out." Davis said.

"This time I'm not going to sit around." Ross said and they went through the digi-port and were in a forest.

"This is where a signal was coming from." Ken said.

"I don't really see anything." Tommy said.

"We better keep our eyes open." Takuya said.

"Don't worry you won't have to look hard." They saw Lightadromon.

"Who are you?" Koji said.

"I know him, he's Lightadromon." Gotsumon said.

"A pleasure to meet the mighty humans that hold the power of the legendary warriors." Lightadromon said. "Now let's see what you can do."

"You think he works for Zivemon?" Davis said.

"It seems likely." Ken said.

"First let's do a little test." Lightadromon said.

"Grat I don't do well with test." Davis said.

"Mammothmon charge." A group of Mammothmon charged through the trees.

"Execute, Spirit Evolution."

"Agunimon."

"Lobomon."

"Kazemon."

"Beetlemon."

"Kumamon."

"Loweemon."

"Flectomon."

"Naramon."

All of them were fighting the Mammothmon while Lightadromon was watching.

"Why is he just standing there?" Ken said.

"I don't know, but I'm not finding out." Ross said.

"Gotsumon digivolve to….Monachromon"

"Tsunamimon digivolve to…..Tsunamimon"

"Monachromon, Tsunamimon DNA digivolve to….Crazillamon."

Crazillamon charged at Lightadromon.

"My fight is with the warriors not you." Lightadromon said.

"**Lightning Striker**." He shot lightning from the tip of his finger and blasted Crazillamon and already dedigivolved.

"You're down already?" Ross said.

"His body is mostly water and water conducts electricity." Lightadromon said.

"I'll show you real lightning." Beetlemon said.

"**Lightning Blitz**." Beetlemon launched his attack, but Lightadromon struck his hand in the ground and was unaffected by the lightning.

"What!?" Beetlemon said and was shot down by Lightadromon's lightning.

"Beetlemon!" Agunimon said.

"Let's give him a hand." Kumamon said.

"**Crystal Breeze**." Kumamon said and froze the Mammothmon.

"Nice sending mammoths back to the ice age." Lobomon said.

"I thought that was the dinosaur age." Flectomon said.

"Well now it's his turn to be extinct." Agunimon said.

"I don't think so. Those Mammothmon were just to test your power. I know all your moves." Lightadromon said.

"Then let's see how much you know." Agunimon said.

"**Pyro Tornado**." Agunimon span around, but Lightadromon grabbed his arm and tossed him. Lobomon and Loweemon tried their sword and lance, but he avoided them.

"**Tempest Twist**." Kazemon said, but Lightadromon grabbed her legs and let them go with her accidently kicking the boys.

"Let me try something." Naramon said and flowers bloom upside down above Lightadromon.

"Flowers, no thanks." Lightadromon said.

"**Flower Shower**." Naramon said and the flowers fired energy shots, but Lightadromon used the diamonds on his wrist to deflect them.

"You've got to be kidding." Naramon said.

"**Blizzard Blaster**."

"**Mirror Sword**." Flectomon and Kumamon tried combing their attacks, but Lightadromon managed to get out of the way.

"No matter what you do I have a way to counter them." Lightadromon said.

"**Lightning Striker**." Lightadromon shot all three of them down.

"I'm not beat yet." Flectomon said as he got back up.

"Impressive the warrior of metal can get up after getting hit by lightning, but not a second time." Lightadromon said ready to fire.

"No." Agunimon said and got hit instead and turned into Takuya.

"He's too powerful." Ken said.

"Well I can't sit around another second and watch them get hurt." Ross said as he got in front of him.

"What now you want some?" Lightadromon said.

"Yeah I'm not going to watch my friends get hurt." Ross said.

"Ross no." Flectomon said.

"He has a noble heart." Takuya said. Then his D-Tector glowed and the spirits of earth came out and were purified.

"My D3?"Ross said and his D3 turned into a purple D-Tector with a red grip with the spirits entering.

"Now Ross is a warrior!" Ken said.

"Execute, Spirit Evolution." He turned into a taller version of Grumblemon, but his nose was smaller and had two sledge hammers on his back.

"Hammomon."

"Wow now we have a warrior of earth." Takuya said.

"I was not given information on him." Lightadromon said.

"**Lightning Striker**." He shot his lightning, but Hammomon used his hammers as conductors and blocked it.

"I really like this." Hammomon said.

"**Hammer Slammer**." He gave Lightadromon a powerful slam with his hammers.

"Slide Evolution." He turned into a giant brown creature with cinder blocks around his wrist and stand like a gorilla.

"Quakeomon."

"How do I fight him without any info?" Lightadromon said.

"**Earthquake Fist**." Quakeomon gave him a powerful punch that felt like an earthquake.

"Oh yeah let's rock and roll." Quakeomon said.

"I'm not finished yet." Lightadromon said as he tried to pound him, but was deflected. "What kind of digimon is he?"

"Now watch this." Quakeomon said as he tossed the cinder blocks.

"**Volcanic Tremors**." He slammed the ground and it caused an earthquake so powerful that magma erupted from the ground and hit Lightadromon with his fractal code appeareing.

"Slide Evolution." He became Hammomon.

"The light show is over." Hammomon said with his D-Tector. "Fractal Code Digitize." He scanned him and everything settle down.

"Wow Ross you were the warrior of earth all along." Davis said.

"Now we almost have the power of all the warriors." Koji said.

"This is unbelievable." Ross said.

"But who does the spirits of water belong to?" Takuya said.

To Be Continued

The spirits of water are the only spirits left, but who will they choose to be the new warrior of water? Find out on the next Digimon Digital Monsters.


	6. Can't look Away

Chapter 6: Can't Look Away

Kari was in her room and her attitude hasn't changed ever since Davis quit.

"Kari how much longer are you going to be like this?" Gatomon said.

"Until Davis comes back." Kari said.

'I've never seen her like this. I never knew she cared for him so much.' Gatomon thought.

"I have to fix things between him and me. I'm going to apologize." Kari said.

….

Zivemon's Lair

Zivemon was thinking how he is going to beat the legendary warriors and get Ken.

"How am I going to get the dark spore?" Zivemon said. "I can't use those humans because they can go from human to digimon, but maybe I can use that other group of kids."

…

Davis

Davis was just staring out at the city as the sun began to set.

"Hey what are you doing out here?" He turned around and saw Zoe.

"Oh hey Zoe." Davis said. "I'm just thinking about all that has happened."

"You still thinking about your old group?" Zoe said.

"I've been mistreated before, but never like that." Davis said.

"Someone like you shouldn't be treated like that." Zoe said as he got his attention by grabbing his hand. They closed in and were about to kiss.

"Wait." Davis said stopping them and backed away. "Zoe I can't. It's not you it's me."

"What do you mean?" Zoe said.

"Zoe you remind me so much of Kari. Even though she betrayed I still have deep feelings for her." Davis said.

"It's okay Davis I understand." Zoe said.

"Besides I can't do that to Takuya." Davis said and walked away with Zoe blushing.

"Wait what do you mean about to Takuya?" Zoe said and went after him.

"Hey guys look at this." Koichi said and showed a message. "It's from Zivemon, it says "Legendary Warriors meet me at the forbidden valley."

"It's obviously a trap." Koji said.

"But there are innocent digimon that could get hurt." Ross said.

"Besides we're bound to face him eventually." Ken said.

"Then let's go get him." Davis said and they went through the digi-port and were in the valley. "This is the same place Ken had my friends dangling when he was the digimon emperor."

"You guys again." They turned and saw T.K. and the others.

"What are you guys doing here?" Ken said.

"We got a message from a digimon named Zivemon to come here." Cody said.

"Zivemon is an evil digimon it's a trap and he's after Ken." Ross said.

"Why Ken?" Yolei said.

"He wants this thing called the dark spore." J.P. said.

"You guys should probably just go." Davis said and began to walk ahead.

"You're not even going to look at us." Kari said.

"I can't blame him. I don't want to look at you guys now." Ross said.

"Davis wait I want to say something." Kari said as she and Gatomon tried to catch up, but fell through the ground.

"Kari!" Ross said.

"What happened?" Davis said.

"Kari and Gatomon fell through the ground." Veemon said.

"Come on we need to get them out." Davis said as he tried to dig.

"Did she fell through quicksand?" Louie said.

"Even quicksand's not that quick." Koji said.

"Look at the children playing in the sand." Zivemon's voice echoed.

"It's him." Takuya said.

"Zivemon what have you done with Kari?" Davis said.

"Your friend and her cat is with me. You want them come and get them." Zivemon said and Davis started running.

"Davis wait for us." T.K. said.

"I could have sworn his voice came from around here." Davis said as he looked around.

"Looking for me." They looked up and saw Zivemon on a rise.

"Where's Kari?" Davis said in a demanding tone.

"Your friend and her cat are HANGING around." Zivemon said and showed Kari and Gatomon were tied up dangling under a cliff with Kari's mouth covered.

"Kari I'll get you down." Davis said.

"What am I chop liver?" Gatomon said.

"I don't think so. Tencalomon." Zivemon said and a giant sea looking creature with two tentacles on its back came out of hiding and was trying to grab Kari.

"That's a face even a mother wouldn't love." Ross said.

"Let her go she has nothing to do with this." Davis said.

"Actually I made a deal earlier from the Dark Ocean." Zivemon said.

"The Dark Ocean!" T.K. said.

"Yes they agreed to give me Tencalomon if I give them their queen. A.K.A Kari." Zivemon said.

"I thought there was something strange about that creature." Ken said.

"You want me to spare her, then beg." Zivemon said and Davis fell to his knees.

"Davis don't." Takuya said.

"Please Zivemon spare Kari." Davis begged and Kari felt so bad with Zivemon laughing.

"Alright I'll make a deal. I'll let go of Kari and Gatomon if you give me Ken." Zivemon said.

"What!?" Davis said.

"You heard me or else say goodbye to the girls." Zivemon said.

"I guess there's no other way." Ken said.

"Ken don't." Wormmon said.

"That's a good boy." Zivemon said and created a gust of wind that brought Ken to his arms. "Now Tencalomon destroy them all."

"We had a deal." Ken said.

"I had a deal with Davis not you." Zivemon said. Tencalomon tried to grab Kari.

"Not if I have something to say about it." Davis said.

"Execute, Spirit Evolution."

"Flectomon."

Flectomon charged in and jumped to the top of Tencalomon and was able to push him back. He cut the ropes and as Kari and Gatomon were falling he caught them. When he hit the ground he took the cloth off Kari's mouth.

"Are you okay?" Flectomon said.

"Yeah thanks." Kari said and he managed to get them out of the way.

"That meddling boy." Zivemon said.

"Let Ken go." Wormmon said as he was able to distract him for Ken to get away. "Are you okay?"

"Yeah thanks pal." Ken said.

"Come on we got to help Flectomon." Takuya said.

"Execute, Spirit Evolution."

"Agunimon."

"Lobomon."

"Kumamon."

"Beetlemon."

"Loweemon."

"Hammomon."

"Naramon."

"When did Ross and that Louie guy become digimon?" Yolei said.

"**Shadow Meteor**." Loweemon blasted Tencalomon for Flectomon to get Kari to safety.

"Stay here for your own good." Flectomon said.

"**Pyro Punch**."

"**Forest Fury**."

"**Mirror Sword**." All three of them blasted him, but Tencalomon just wouldn't go down.

"I'll take care of him." Lobomon said as he went for the head with his sword out.

"**Acid Wave**." Tencalomon shot out acid from his mouth and blasted Lobomon up front and was down as Koji.

"Koji are you okay?" Agunimon said.

"Yes I'm just lying here because I want to." Koji said sarcastically.

"**Storm Tentacle**." Tencalomon created tornadoes on his tentacles and send them flying with them turning back. Flectomon saw Kari was going to get hit.

"Kari NO!" Flectomon said and shielded her.

"Davis!" Kari said. Flectomon turned back and collapsed on his side. "Davis wake up, please wake up." She tried to wake him up with her D3 dropping and her eyes filled with tears. "I'm sorry." She held him close and a tear hit her D3 that began to glow. Koji's D-Tector began to glow and the spirits of water came out and were purified with Kari's D3 in the air and turned to a blue D-Tector.

"Kari was the 10th warrior all along." Ross said. Kari knew just what to do and Davis woke up.

"Kari?" Davis said.

"Execute, Spirit Evolution." In Kari's place was a blue digimon with fins with a bikini bottom and the top part had clams and the weird thing was her hair was the same, but blue.

"Monnamon." The boys just couldn't look away.

"Wow that's Kari." T.K. said.

"Tommy you shouldn't be seeing this." Louie said.

"I'm bound to see her eventually." Tommy said.

"I don't know if I should see this, but I can't look away." Ross said.

"Sorry big boy, but this is where you're going down." Monna said and created water swirling around in front of her.

"**Whirl Blast**." A whirlpool was launched and Tencalomon was pushed back.

"Wow this is fun." Monnamon said, but Tencalomon wouldn't stay down. "Then let's try something else."

"Oh man her human spirit may seem pretty, but her beast spirit will not." Zoe said.

"Slide Evolution." She turned into a clam and when it opened up she became a blue mermaid and the boys faces couldn't look away with their faces red.

"Calmaidmon

"That's her beast spirit." Ross said.

"She's better than Calmaramon." Takuya said.

"**Acid Wave**." Tencalomon tried his acid, but the clam closed and she was protected.

"Didn't your mom told you it's not nice to spit." Calmaidmon said.

"Do you need help?" Davis said.

"I would appreciate it." Calmaidmon said.

"Execute, Beast Spirit Evolution."

"Steeltomon."

"Alright let's wrap this up." Steeltomon said. He began to spin his weapon around, holding in the middle with both ends glowing.

"**Mirror Slash Break**."

"**Clam Clamper**." Steeltomon launched the blast from his weapon and Calmaidmon launched her clam with energy around it and the fractal code for Tencalomon appeared.

"Slide Evolution." Calmaidmon turned to Monnamon.

"This is what that Dark Ocean deserves." Monnamon said with her D-Tector. "Fractal Code Digitize." She scanned him and she was gone.

"Wow that was way cool." Yolei said.

"I'm through playing around. It seems I'll have to deal with you children myself." Zivemon said.

To Be Continued

Kari has the spirits of water, but what will happen? Find out on another exciting episode of Digimon Digital Monsters.


	7. Zivemon Unstoppable

Chapter 7: Zivemon Unstoppable

"I'll have to deal with you children myself." Zivemon said and flew down to him.

"Oh yeah let's see what you got than." Steeltomon said as he threw his wrecking ball, but Zivemon dodged it.

"You can't possibly defeat me." Zivemon said. He flew in and pounded him in the face. "I am beyond your power. I hold an element of all ten of you."

"Let's just see how powerful you are." Takuya said.

"Execute, Spirit Evolution."

"Agunimon."

"Lobomon."

"Loweemon."

"Kazemon."

"Beetlemon."

"Kumamon."

"Naramon."

"Hammomon."

"Come on guys we've got to help them." T.K. said and they agreed.

"Why don't you four stay out of this." Zivemon said and shot a gust of wind that blew them all back.

"Your fight is with us." Steeltomon said.

"Slide Evolution." Steeltomon became Flectomon. Flectomon charged in and used his sword, but Zivemon kept dodging and flew up.

"I got him." Loweemon said.

"**Shadow Meteor**." Loweemon blasted him, but he didn't go down.

"I'll show you dark power." Zivemon said.

"**Shadow Beam**." He shot a dark beam from his mouth and took Loweemon down easily and became Koichi.

"Koichi!" Lobomon said.

"Why leave him out." Zivemon said and glowed yellow.

"**Storm Star**." He flew down at him and after an explosion and Lobomon was down as Koji.

"Koji!" Agunimon said.

"You'll pay for that." Beetlemon said.

"Let's try combing our attacks." Kumamon said.

"**Thunder Fist**."

"**Frozen Tundra**." Both attacked, but Zivemon stopped them.

"**Blizzard Shredder**." Zivemon launched ice daggers and took down Kumamon.

"**Voltage Blast**." He shot a blast of thunder and took down Beetlemon.

"How do we take him down if he has element attacks for all of us?" Monnamon said.

"I don't know, but we have to try." Kazemon said.

"**Hurricane Wave**." Kazemon launched her tornadoes, but Zivemon resisted the force.

"**Typhoon Terror**." He spin around and created a powerful hurricane that brought down Kazemon.

"Let's all three of us attack together." Naramon said and him with Hammomon and Monnamon.

"**Hammer Slammer**."

"**Forest Fury**."

"**Whirl Blast**." All three attacks hit and Zivemon was pushed back, but he wouldn't fall.

"Now it's my turn." Zivemon said.

"**Volcano Burst**." He launched a burst of lava that took down Hammomon.

"**Carnivorous Plant**." He launched a Venus Flytrap that bit on all of Naramon and exploded.

"**Sea Wrecker**." He shot a giant orb of water and took down Monnamon.

"You're mine." Agunimon said.

"**Pyro Tornado**." Zivemon just repelled it.

"**Raging Blaze**." Zivemon launched and extreme fire attack that took down Agunimon.

"And then there was one. This was far easier than I thought." Zivemon said.

"You're forgetting some." T.K. said as he and the others got up.

"Guys quick digivolve." Yolei said.

"Patamon digivolve to….Angemon"

"Hawkmon digivolve to….Aquailamon"

"Armadillomon digivolve to….Ankylomon"

"Wormmon digivolve to….Stingmon"

"You must be joking." Zivemon said.

"**Grand Horn**."

"**Spiking Strike**."

"**Tail Hammer**." All three attacked, but Zivemon just couldn't move.

"**Hand Of Faith**." Angemon blasted him, but Zivemon just wouldn't move or react from anything.

"None of our attacks are working." Angemon said.

"Even all the champion level digimon in the world couldn't beat me. I am far beyond your power." Zivemon said.

"Just what kind of monster is he?" Cody said.

"No matter what you do I will not fall again." Zivemon said.

"What do you mean again?" Flectomon said.

"Long ago, as old as you legendary warriors, I once tried to spread the digital world into darkness." Zivemon said. "I was formed from the power of the legendary warriors and it took every ounce of strength they had to defeat me and somehow they did, but now I am back and I am even more powerful."

"Even so we won't let you spread darkness over this world and the real world." Flectomon said.

"Oh, but you can't stop me. Once I take the power with in the Dark Spore I shall rule all." Zivemon said.

"Not if we have anything to say about it." Stingmon said.

"Let's show him what the power of a digimon with a digidestine partner can do." Ankylomon said and both of them with Aquailamon charged in. Zivemon flew up and grabbed Aquailamon and flew down hard with him. Then he pounded Ankylomon and Stingmon.

"Angemon try to digivolve again." T.K. said.

"Angemon digivolve to….Magnaangemon."

"Magnaangemon?" Zivemon said.

"I hold the key to your destruction." Magnaangemon said. "You're a threat to the digital world that must be erased.

"**Gate Of Destiny**." Zivemon was being pulled into the gate.

"I don't think so." Zivemon said and he grabbed the bottom of the gate and crushed it with one hand.

"That's impossible!" T.K. said.

"He crushed the gate of destiny with one arm!" Ken said.

"**Shadow Beam**." Zivemon blasted Magnaangemon and blasted all of them knocking them down except Flectomon.

"Now there is only one." Zivemon said.

"Come and get me." Flectomon said.

"**Mirror Sword**." Flectomon blasted him with his sword slash, but he blocked it.

"I'll admit you got more spunk, more determination than the others." Zivemon said.

"**Blizzard Shredder**." Zivemon launched the daggers.

"**Reflection Shield**." Flectomon absorbed it through his shield and fired it back, but he moved out of the way.

"Keep them coming because I'll just keep bringing them back." Flectomon said.

"Yes it would seem so." Zivemon said and flew behind him. "But can you it from back here."

"**Gyro Crusher**." He launched a silver spiral blast from behind him and took him down. Davis tried to get up, but he fell down.

"Save your strength, you'll need it if you do wish to survive in the world I plan to rule." Zivemon said. He went over to Ken and picked him up and flew away.

…

Zivemon's Lair

He carried Ken into a round ceremony room where it had nothing, but a bridge that only goes half way where he placed Ken on the end in a ring with four short curved pillars.

"Finally everything will be mine." Zivemon said as he was about to begin.

To Be Continued

Has Zivemon won and will spread darkness over both worlds? Find out on the next Digimon Digital Monsters


	8. Sacrifice

Chapter 8: Sacrifice

"Davis wake up." Davis woke up and saw Veemon and the others getting up.

"Good you're awake." Takuya said.

"Where's Ken?" Wormmon said.

"Isn't it obvious, Zivemon got him." Louie said.

"Here let me help." Kari said as she tried to help Zoe, but she pulled back.

"I don't need your help." Zoe said.

"I'm only trying to help." Kari said.

"We don't even need you." Zoe said.

"Zoe that's not true, we're going to need all the legendary warriors to help us." Ross said.

"You heard him." Kari said.

"You want to go Miss Queen of the ocean." Zoe said.

"Bring it Air Head." Kari said.

"Girls that's no way to talk." Davis said. They gave him a look and Ross just pooled him back.

"I don't even know why you're here. Even Davis doesn't want you around." Zoe said.

"I said I was sorry." Kari said.

"Guys for the sake of Ken and both worlds we need to find Zivemon's lair." Koji said.

"Well before I blacked out I saw Zivemon flew that way." Davis said pointing the way to go.

"How are we going to catch him?" J.P. said. Then T.K. noticed a train.

"There are trains in the digital world?" T.K. said.

"Wait that's a Trailmon." Takuya said and they tried to catch him.

"Trailmon stop." Louie said and he did.

"Hey I know you. You're those kids that beat Lucemon." Trailmon said.

"You mean to tell me this thing is a digimon." Ross said.

"Trailmon we need a ride, it's an emergency." Takuya said.

"Sure hop on." Trailmon said and they got in.

"Wait where do you think the four of you are going?" Zoe said.

"We want to help Ken." Yolei said.

"We don't need help." Zoe said.

"Zoe we need Kari and all the help we can get." Ross said.

"Fine, but that doesn't mean I have to like it." Zoe said and they all hopped on.

…

Zivemon's Lair

"Now let the ceremony begin." Zivemon said. He used his power and Ken began to float. He was surrounded by dark energy and black prickle threads came out of Ken's neck as he screamed in pain.

…

The Warriors/Digidestine

Trailmon was helping the kids to head to Zivemon's lair and Davis was still giving the others the silent treatment.

"Hey we will save Ken." Kari said.

"Yeah I know." Davis said and sounded like he didn't care.

"Davis I already apologize what more do you want me to do?" Kari said.

"We're sorry too Davis." Cody said.

"We shouldn't have said any of that." Yolei said.

"We take it all back." T.K. said. Davis just wanted an apology, but he still doesn't know if they are his friends.

"Hey Zoe." Kari said.

"What?" Zoe said.

"I want to say I'm sorry to you. I said things I shouldn't have." Kari said. "Between you and me I haven't been myself since Davis left."

"Okay I understand. Maybe we can know each other later." Zoe said. "I think I'll check on the others." Zoe moved into the next cart. "Hey what's with the long faces?"

"How can we beat this guy?" J.P. said.

"He's even more powerful than Lucemon." Tommy said.

"Wait what are we so worried about. If we beat Lucemon we can beat anyone." Takuya said.

"You're right." Koji said.

"We never gave up before." Koichi said. They all cheered up and Zoe and Takuya were the only ones left.

"You sure can be inspirational." Zoe said.

"Yeah me and Davis are a lot alike after hearing how he convinced people dreams can come true." Takuya said.

"Yeah, but I see more of yourself than Davis." Zoe said as she caressed his face side. Then feeling the moment they actually kissed with the others looking.

"Man I wanted to be Zoe's first kiss." J.P. said. Then there was a vibration.

"Look there." Ross said and they saw a dark pillar coming out of a dark castle.

"That has to be it." T.K. said.

"You think." Ross said.

"Hang on Ken we're coming." Davis said.

…

Zivemon's Lair

The ceremony continued as Ken was in pain.

"We're nearly there." Zivemon said. Then the kids arrived.

"That's enough Zivemon." Takuya said.

"It's too late for you to stop me." Zivemon said.

"We'll see about that." Davis said.

"Execute, Spirit Evolution."

"Agunimon."

"Flectomon."

"Lobomon."

"Hammomon."

"Kazemon."

"Monnamon."

"Loweemon."

"Naramon."

"Beetlemon."

"Kumamon.

"You will not stop me warriors." Zivemon said.

"Luckily they have a little help." T.K. said.

"Patamon digivolve to….Angemon"

"Hawkmon digivolve to….Aquailamon"

"Armadillomon digivolve to….Ankylomon"

"Very well, but this time there will be no survivors." Zivemon said.

"**Pyro Punch**."

"**Howling Laser**." Zivemon flew up to dodge the attacks.

"Careful we don't want to hurt Ken." Flectomon said. Kazemon and Beetlemon flew up and grab him.

"Now guys." Kazemon said.

"I got him." Loweemon said and used his lance.

"**Blizzard Blaster**."

"**Whirl Beam**." Zivemon threw Kazemon and Beetlemon and they got hit.

"**Flower Shower**."

"**Hammer Slammer**."

"**Mirror Sword**."

"**Typhoon Terror**." Zivemon used his wind attack as a shield.

"Guys we need to hurry Ken doesn't look like he's going to last." Wormmon said.

"You stay away from there." Zivemon said.

"I have an idea." Kumamon said.

"Slide Evolution." Kumamon became Korikkakumon.

"Aquailamon, Angemon, Ankylomon attack." Korikkakumon said. All three of them flew in, but Zivemon took them down easily.

"**Frozen Arrowheads**." Korikkakumon launched his arrows, but Zivemon was able to stop them.

"Was that it?" Zivemon said.

"Actually yes." Korikkakumon said. He had one wrapped around Ken and pulled him out.

"NO!" Zivemon said.

"Ken are you okay?" Yolei said.

"Yeah." Ken said. Then the whole area began to shake and a worm hole opened.

"What did I do?" Korikkakumon said.

"You opened a portal for me to enter the real world." Zivemon said and flew through.

"No we have to go after him." Agunimon said and they all went through.

…..

The Real World

Zivemon entered the real world and darkness began to grow.

"Now this world is mine." Zivemon said.

"Not if we have anything to say about it." Flectomon said as they all came through.

"Why won't you give it up?" Zivemon said.

"That's not happening." Agunimon said.

"Monnamon, Hammomon the three of us should beast spirit evolve for strength, speed, and protection." Naramon said.

"Good idea." Hammomon said.

"Slide Evolution." All three became Zentarumon, Calmaidmon, and Quakeomon.

"**Clam Clamper**."

"**Cactus Fist**." Both attacks hit.

"**Earthquake Fist**." However Zivemon flew up and Quakeomon missed.

"How about we play on equal levels." Agunimon said.

"Slide Evolution." He became Burninggreymon.

"**Wildfire Tsunami**." But Zivemon was able to block it.

"You're not allowed in this world." Flectomon said. He tired his sword, but Zivemon grabbed it and tossed him.

"Okay you're going down." Beetlemon said.

"Let's get him." Loweemon said.

"**Voltage Blast**." Zivemon blasted them with his thunder and knocked them down.

"Come on Kazemon." Burninggreymon said.

"**Typhoon Terror**." Zivemon blew them down.

"Let's try attacking with the three of us." Lobomon said to Korikkakumon and Zentarumon.

"**Storm Star**." Zivemon glowed yellow and took them down.

"Our turn." Quakeomon said.

"**Volcano Burst**." Zivemon said and blasted them down.

"Angemon do something." T.K. said with all of them down and in their human form except Flectomon.

"**Blast Rings**."

"**Hand Of Faith**." Aquailamon and Angemon blasted him.

"**Tail Hammer**." Ankylomon tried to attack, but Zivemon grabbed him and tossed him at the others.

"You humans aren't even a part of the warriors. It's time to die." Zivemon said and Flectomon heard that.

"**Raging Inferno**."

"NO!" Flectomon said and blocked the attack and didn't protect himself.

"Davis what are you doing?" T.K. said. Flectomon began to crack and was Davis, but didn't fall in the air and everyone saw.

"Are you guys okay?" Davis said.

"Davis why did you do that even after all we did?" T.K. said.

"I don't know if you guys are my friends, but I couldn't let you die." Davis said.

"Davis." Takuya said and he turned his attention to the warriors.

"Takuya I can't thank you and your friends enough for all that you've done. You were there when I needed you." Davis said. "You and me are alike. You need the spirits of metal. Take them Takuya." He gave the spirits of metal to Takuya. Then Zivemon scanned him.

"NO!" Takuya said.

"One less pest to worry about." Zivemon said.

"I can't believe it, Davis is gone." Ross said with his old group in tears.

"YOU!" Everyone turned to Takuya.

"Davis didn't deserve that. HE didn't deserve any of the horrible things that happened to him." Takuya said as he began to caught on fire. "You're going to PAY!" He was then engulfed in flames.

"Guys give your spirits to Takuya." Koji said and all the spirits went to him.

"Ancient Spirit Evolution."

"Susanoomon."

"So this is the legendary Susanoomon?" Zivemon said.

"Susanoomon?" Kari said.

"Zivemon you ruined enough lives. This comes to an end." Susanoomon said.

To Be Continued

Will Susanoomon defeat Zivemon? Find out on the next Digimon Digital Monsters.


	9. Restore

Chapter 9: Restore

Takuya ancient spirit evolved into Susanoomon and ready to face Zivemon for vengeance after Zivemon scanned Davis.

"Get ready Zivemon because this comes to an end." Susanoomon said.

"Bring it." Zivemon said. They charged at each other and started throwing punches at each other.

"Go Susanoomon." Koji said.

"Pound that dragon to oblivion." Tommy said. Kari just remained silent, she didn't even look up.

"Kari I know you're upset about Davis." Zoe said, but Kari just remained silent.

"Right now Susanoomon needs support so he can serve vengeance." Ross said.

"You're right." Kari said. Susanoomon and Zivemon continued to fight each other and separated.

"Perhaps you're not the legend I heard about." Zivemon said.

"Oh you haven't seen anything yet dragon breath." Susanoomon said.

"Let's see if you like it now." Zivemon said.

"**Shadow Beam**." Zivemon fired the dark beam, but Susanoomon blocked it. Zivemon flew in and threw multiple punches, but Susanoomon kept blocking him and repelled him. Susanoomon pounded him in the gut.

"Take this." Susanoomon said and pounded him across the face.

"It will take more than that to defeat me." Zivemon said.

"**Carnivorous Plant**." He launched the flytrap, but Susanoomon avoided it.

"Are these attacks all you got?" Susanoomon said.

"They're all I need." Zivemon said.

"**Sea Wrecker**." He launched the water orb and got on top of Susanoomon.

"**Storm Star**." He banged himself against Susanoomon and he hit the ground.

"**Gyro Crusher**." He launched the spiral blast and Susanoomon was getting hurt.

'I can't lose this.' Takuya said in Susanoomon's head. 'Davis sacrificed himself to save the others and I'm not going to let this monster get away to take over both worlds.'

"You ready to give up?" Zivemon said.

"Never!" Susanoomon said and repelled his attack. Susanoomon flew up and they began throwing punches again.

"Doesn't that Zivemon have a weakness?" J.P. said.

"He said it took the legendary warriors all their strength to take him down." T.K. said.

"Well then Takuya's lucky." Koichi said. "Susanoomon is a combined warrior of all the spirits so he has all their strength."

"Come on Susanoomon or Takuya or whatever your name is." Yolei said.

"Take that creep down." Louie said. Zivemon and Susanoomon continued to fight each other.

'This isn't working. Wait I have an idea.' Takuya said in Susanoomon's head.

"**Typhoon Terror**." Zivemon blew Susanoomon back.

"I'm done playing. This ends here and now." Zivemon said as he started to form dark energy around him.

"You're right this does end here and now." Susanoomon said.

"**Heaven's Thunder**." Bolts of Thunder came down and grabbed Zivemon with the energy going down.

"What release me." Zivemon said. Susanoomon brought out the handle for his blade.

"Your time has come." Susanoomon said.

"No don't!" Zivemon said.

"**Celestial Blade**." The blade came out and closer to Zivemon until it struck him and Zivemon had nothing to protect him. He was done for with his fractal code appearing.

"This is for Davis." Susanoomon said as he got Takuya's D-Tector. "Fractal Code Digitize." Zivemon was scanned and finished. Everything settled and the others cheered. Susanoomon came down and became Takuya.

"You did it Takuya." Koji said.

"You defeated Zivemon. I can't believe we're finally rid of him." Louie said.

"Yeah, but what good is it when, you know." Takuya said. They knew he was talking about Davis.

"We're all going to miss him." Zoe said.

"This is all our fault." T.K. said.

"I just wish we could see him one more time." Kari said. Then a fractal code came down and formed someone.

"Hey guys." They turned and couldn't believe it. It was Davis. He was alive.

"Davis!" Everyone shouted and went to him. The sun began to set and they were all by the bridge.

"You guys are leaving?" Ross said.

"I'm afraid so." J.P. said.

"We got to go back to Shinbuya." Koichi said.

"I wish we didn't had to." Tommy said.

"So do I." Davis said.

"Hey Davis why don't you come to Shinbuya with us." Takuya said and that surprised them.

"That sound like a good idea." Louie said.

"You can't." T.K. said and Davis turned to him. T.K. held out his goggles and bow. "Davis we're real sorry. We want you back. We're nothing without you. So if you accept our apology come back and we can be real friends."

"Davis come on." Takuya said and with one look he knew Davis answer. "You're not coming, are you."

"Takuya I can't thank you and your friends enough for all that you've done, but Odaiba is my home and I still got two good friends." Davis said with his arms around Ross and Ken. "Besides there's still one thing here that has my heart, my soul." Takuya knew what he was talking about.

"Okay I know what you mean." Takuya said as he grabbed Zoe's hand and she blushed. "Then I guess this is it."

"Yeah I bet you want the spirits back." Davis said handing his D-Tector, but Takuya pushed it back.

"Keep them. You can have them to remember us by. Well until we meet again." Takuya said and they shook hands.

"Bye Davis." Louie said.

"Don't forget about us." Tommy said.

"We won't forget you." Koji said as they all waved goodbye and the warriors were on their way home.

'Takuya, Koji, Zoe, J.P., Tommy, Koichi, Louie thanks, for everything.' Davis thought and he turned to the others.

"So does this mean you're coming back?" T.K. said and Davis grabbed his goggles and put them on.

"I'm back baby." Davis said.

"Ken, Ross what about you?" Cody said.

"Well I'm back if my best friend is." Ken said.

"I am too as long as this never happens again." Ross said.

"It won't." Yolei said and they all headed home, but Kari and Davis stayed behind.

"Kari what is it?" Davis said.

"I just want to ask. What's that one thing that has your heart and soul?" Kari said.

"Oh that." Davis said and didn't know what to say.

"Davis I know it's me." Kari said. After that they had a moment and they kissed. Then there were fireworks, mentally and physically. Actual fireworks started going off.

"That's right I forgot about the firework festival." Davis said. The others enjoyed the show while Kari and Davis held each other close.

The End


End file.
